No siempre es lo que parece
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: El amor no siempre es dulce, puede tornarse un manjar completamente amargo, sin embargo nada es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, soy yo otra vez, pero con una historia diferente (Mi pareja favorita), Cololal, así que espero sea de su agrado y por favor aunque sea los tomates ¿Nee?**

**Aclaro algo en esta historia la maldición ya fue curada (no me lo agradezcan arcobalenos), y luce no murió.**

**Como ya saben no soy dueña de este hermoso anime y menos de sus personajes.**

**Capítulo 1**

Una joven de azulados cabellos caminaba por los pasillos, su vista me mantenía fija y sus ojos denotaban que estaba algo ocupada, además de eso la pila de papeles en sus manos confirmaban lo antes dicho. Sus pies pisaban de manera firme y la fina línea recta en sus labios mostraban lo fría que ella llegaba a ser.

Se hallaba tan concentrada y absorta en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de cierto hitman.

-Lal se puede saber hacia donde te diriges-Pregunto mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

-No es de tu interés.

-Como siempre tan fría me pregunto ¿Cómo no lo congelas?-Preguntó mientras una sonrisa curva empezaba a mostrarse.

-No sé a que te refieres, pero ignorare lo que mencionaste.

-oye Lal...¿Sabes que es el hilo rojo del destino?-Pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

La joven se sorprendió mientras un débil tono rosa empezaba a asomarse en sus mejilla, desvió la mirada algo insegura mientras su mente formulaba respuestas del porque esa sorpresiva pregunta.

-sí, conozco sobre eso, pero me sorprende tu interés en temas amorosos-Sonrió ladinamente-No me digas...¿Piensas declararte a alguien?-Menciono mientras una sonrisa de burla se instalaba en su rostro.

-Quién sabe-Se acomodo el sombrero-pero lamento informarte que no lo digo por mí, más bien estoy esperando verte darle una respuesta, has estado evitándolo desde que volviste a verle-Se acerco hasta Lal, la acorraló con ambas manos.

Ambos rostros estaban cerca, sin embargo a una distancia considerable. Ella lo miraba mientras sus ojos empezaban a emanar ira, y él buscaba que al fin ella aceptara todo lo que sentía.

-Reborn...-Lo miró desafiante-Es él quien me evita.

-oh, ya veo-sonrió.

Mientras ellos se encontraban concentrados, una sombra observaba la escena.

-...Supuse que era él quien te interesaba Lal kora...

* * *

**Sí, discúlpenme por lo corto, pero prometo que de aquí en adelante estarán largos; sin más que decir nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap...oh, si quieren que esta historia continúe háganmelo saber **

**Sayo :) **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola!**

**Cuanto tiempo desde el primer capítulos, pues no mucho a decir verdad...A decir verdad estaba pensando en una manera de continuarlo así que sin más preámbulo lectura a ya vas.**

**Sabor agridulce.**

Quién en su sano juicio al contemplar tal escena seguiría allí, con el corazón dispuesto a abandonar las ganas de seguir, Colonello decidió que lo más conveniente era dejar a la "pareja" seguir charlando a gusto.

En ese instante él hubiera preferido estar nuevamente en las pruebas de supervivencia que vivió en el Combusin y así golpear sin piedad al desafortunado que hiciera acto de presencia frente a él, sin embargo nada de eso estaba ocurriendo y para su mayor pesar ese sentimiento de opresión se había instalado en su corazón...si tan solo no la hubiera estado espiando, si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Verde, él tal vez no estuviera pasando por esto.

**Flash Back.**

-Colonello, tienes tiempo, quizás te guste escuchar mis palabras-Mencionó Verde mientras por primera vez en la vida abandonaba sus investigaciones.

-supongo, mientras no intentes hacerme beber una de tus tantos "logros a la ciencia"-Expresó mientras miraba a Skull tirado en una esquina-Además, si dejaste tu computadora significa que es algo serio kora.

-Seré directo...¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esperar?-Preguntó mientras se acomodaba los lentes-O prefieres seguir mirando a Lal con esa cara de...-Tosió mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

Un suave tono rosa apareció en las mejillas del portador del pacificador azul, mientras este giraba el rostro un tanto molesto, pero meditó las palabras del científico y se dijo a si mismo que ya era tiempo de enfrentarse a su amada entrenadora.

Dirigiéndose a la salida empezó a caminar a paso firme mientras el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza, adrenalina extendiendo rápidamente por su cuerpo, sin embargo su pensamientos no lograban alinearse...¿Qué le diría a Lal, sin que ella lo intentara asesinar?, mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas, la dueña de sus pensamientos caminaba por el pasillo; Decidió que era "conveniente" observarla un poco más, pero para su sorpresa, la joven fue interceptada por el hitman.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

La lluvia caía sin clemencia sobre su cuerpo, no sabía decir con exactitud cuando llego a ese lugar, pero de lo que era consiente es que quería quedarse hasta que su alma sanara.

Luego de vacilar al caminar llego hasta un peñasco, sentándose comenzó a admirar el mecer de las olas que salvajemente regresaban con fuerza a la orilla, las gotas de agua no cesaban y empezaba a sentir el frío, sin embargo el más doloroso su dolor y este es el que le motivo a permanecer en ese lugar.

**Dentro del edificio.**

Después de la conversación con Reborn, Lal Mirch entregó los papeles y se dispuso a buscar a Luce, pero para su sorpresa ésta también estuvo buscándola, se encontraron en la sala de estar.

-Bien, ¿Para que me buscabas?-Preguntó Lal mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Primero que todo...-Sonrió Luce-¿Porqué no tomas un café?

-Sabes que no son de mi agrado, pero por esta vez no pienso rechazarlo-Mencionó mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos.

-Valla deberías mirar por la ventana, la lluvia esta incontrolable-Sugirió mientras observaba.

Lal se dirigió a la ventana, tal como lo mencionaba Luce, verdaderamente la lluvia azotaba con fuerza y parecía que el frío que emanaba afuera era igual de insoportable, las olas se mecían como su cobraran vida, mientras dirigía su carmesí mirada hacia los peñascos cerca de la playa observo algo que hizo que su corazón se agitara angustioso, Colonello estaba afuera soportando toda esa ira climática.

-Luce-Mencionó mientras intentaba tranquilizarse- Debo irme...

Corrió desesperada mientras su angustiado corazón le rogaba que el chico afuera se encontrara bien, es que acaso carecía de cerebro, era un completo tonto...la hacía sentirse vulnerable.

**Sala de estar.**

-Empiezo a considerar que esto no es un buen plan-Mencionó Luce algo preocupada.

-Cálmate, además fuiste tu la que sugirió la idea-Comentó Reborn mientras tomaba asiento junto a Luce-Sí no lo hacíamos nosotros ellos nunca serían capaces.

-Bueno yo solo espero que ella logre hablar y él le mencione las palabras que desde hace ya tiempo debió decir-Habló Fong.

-Lal-sama espero me perdone-Se lamentaba Skull mientras lo demás intentaban ignorarle, excepto Luce.

-Bien, todos aquí conocemos que lo hicimos por ellos-Sugirió Verde mientras tecleaba su computadora.

-¿Quién quiere apostar?-Pregunto Viper mientras aparecía de las sombras.

-Bien, no es por una mala causa-Dijeron al unísono...

**La Playa.**

-Hace frío...me duele-Susurró Colonello-Lal...Kora.

Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de sus actos y peor aun su alma seguía llorando, sintiéndose tan vacía.

De seguro Lal se encontraba en brazos del estúpido ese, empezaba a odiarle con cada célula de su ser. Es que no veía que el la amaba con devoción, ella lo era todo para él, sin embargo esto no era recíproco.

Para cuando las fuerzas de su cuerpo se esfumaron logró divisar esos hermosos ojos carmesí que amó en secreto desde hace tiempo y que en este momento parecían mostrar angustia, eso era casi imposible pues ella ya tenía por quien velar...y para su pesar no era él

-Colonello, despierta baka-Menciono angustiada mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar-...no me dejes, yo te...-Susurró mientras chocaba su frente con la de él-necesito junto a mí.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo ¿Qué les parece?...**

**Gracias por el apoyo que me están dando al dejar sus comentarios, verdaderamente gracias pues esto es lo que te motiva a seguir escribiendo para que ustedes disfruten.**

**Nos estamos leyendo! **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Sí, matenme soy culpablede tardar mucho tiempo en esto u.u bueno, el lunes cumplo años, 17 para ser precisos por lo que tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**¿Preocupación?**

Respiraba entrecortadamente y su corazón aparentemente latía de manera lenta...

Jamás, en toda su vida se había sentido tan preocupada por alguien, pero suponia que era por que la persona frente a ella, Colonello, era ese ser especial que dominaba todos sus sentidos.

Miro como de sus labios brotaban suavez respiros combinados con palabras que probablemente formaban parte de sus sueños.

-Lal-Murmuró-Quedate a mi lado por favor.

Ella se sorprendío de las palabras que escaparon del joven ex-alumno.

No hayaba extraño el hecho de que Colonello hablara incoherencias, pero esta vez sonaba a ruego como si ella verdaderamente se le estubiera escapando de las manos.

Con todo el nerviosimo del mundo se levanto de la silla y se sentó en la mullida cama donde reposaba el joven militar.

-Yo no te abandonare nunca...-Logró hablar la joven mientras una suave sombra rosa se posaba en sus mejillas.

Se vió tentada a ver sus labios, espera esta verdaderamente era Lal, quizas sí, sin embargo nunca quizo mostrar ese lado.

Suavemente se acercó hasta acorta distancia. Sus labios sintieron el calido contacto mientras la corriente electrica amenazaba con activar esa llama interna llamada deseo.

Para cuando pensó ponerle fin al dulce y adictivo beso, su cintura fue atrapada por por dos fuertes y bien contruidos brazos. Colonello había despertado luego de aquel contacto.

Hizo presíon en el abrazo mientras su beso subía de tono a uno muy poco inocente.

Lágrimas fria y amargas recorrieron las mejillas de la joven del pacificador corrupto. Colonello lo notó y se detubo abruptamente.

-Te hize daño...disculpame.

-No, estoy feliz baka.

-Pero yo no soy Reborn, es a él a quien amas-Respondío mientras el dolor volvía a apoderarse de su corazón.

-Colonello a que te refieres-Replicó ofendida.

-Te ví con él kora.

-Oh, es por eso Colonello yo...

-No tienes que fingir Lal.

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada se hizo eco en la habitación.

-No me vengas con esa estupidez, me vas a decir que me preocupé para tanto, te bese para que me vengas con eso..

Ambos se sorprendieron. Ella, por decir todas esa palabras y él, por que no esperaba que esa, esa amadas letras unidas salieran de sus labios. Ella le amaba, en verdad le era correspondido todo ese sentimiento que en vano intentó esconder.

Colonello busco desesperadamente el cuepo de ella y se aferró con fuerza mientras su hermosa sonrisa se plasmaba en el rostro.

-Te amo mi comandante Mirch-Hablo mientras chocaba la frente con la de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Cuanto tiempo desde entonces un monto supongo, bueno sin más disfruten de esto creado para su deleite.**

**Si, lose regrese a la vida XD**

**Juntos o separados**

Sus corazones latían como si estuvieran corriendo por sus vidas, ambos respiraban agitadamente, sin embargo Colonello no quitaba es sonrisa de su rostro; estaba demasiado feliz.

-Deja se sonreir baka-Espetó una muy sonrojada Lal.

-No pienso seguir sus ordenes comandante, pero creo que lo que hare será más favorable para ambos kora-Sonrió

-espera no te atr….

Para cuando intento protestar fue callada por un muy poco inocente beso, pero fundido sin duda en un profundo amor profesado.

-Colonello no hagas eso-Comento sonrojada-Y si nos ven.

-No será más divertido así-Replicó sonriendo y repozando su frente en el hombro de la joven.

-Aishiteru Lal Mirch-Susurró él

-Nello….yo-Cuanto le costaba decírselo.

-No te preocupes algún día lograras hacerlo kora.

Ella se acurrucó a él tratando de trasmitirle sus sentimientos, aunque eso no bastaba; algún día se lo diría.

**Sala de estar**

-Crees que todo salga bien-Comentó Luce.

-Confía que sí-Susurró Reborn a su oído.

-Claro que si-Sonrió mientras entrelazaba las manos con el hitman-Porque no vamos por un expreso

Ambos salieron de la sala mientra caminaban rumbo a la cafetería.

**Habitación del pacificador azul**

-Lal, si vamos a caminar un rato-Comento mientras dirigía su mirada a la joven peli azul solo para notar que estaba profundamente dormida en su pecho.

-Si supiera lo tierna que se ve comandante Mirch de seguro me asesinaría por decircelo-Espetó divertido mientras besaba la frente de la joven.

Se dirigió a las afueras ya había dejado de llover y él se sentía mucho mejor y completamente feliz.

Al salir fue interceptado por Viper.

-Colonello a llegado correspondencia para ti…y todos los demás arcobalenos.

-gracias, pero espero que lo que me das a entender no sea kora-Comentó con un deje de molestia, mientras abría el sobre.

Sean cordialmente saludados queridos defensores del pacificador

Solo deseo avisarles que se celebrará en la isla de mafia land

Un pequeño juego de supervivencia,

Listos para ponerse a prueba

-Noveno Vóngola-


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Hace una cantidad de tiempo indeterminado que no escribo jajajaj bueno, sin más lectura…**

**-No piensas dejarme hablar.**

**-oh, lo siento…Reborn habla con la audiencia, es toda tuya.**

**-Ciassu, solo pasó para informarles que mi querida Sasha me digo que estuviera en el siguiente capítulo para resolver las preguntas que me pongan así que espero con ansias.**

**-Bueno venga la historia.**

Sus manos sudaban frío, estaba preocupado. No por él, sino por ella; hace poco se le había declarado y ya intentaban apartarla de su lado.

-Bien Colonello, que sucede-Hablo Viper mientras miraba.

-Tenías razón, es una mala noticia kora.

-Ve a comentarle esto a tu amada Lal.

-Sonrió- Sabes desearía que tu encontraras lo mismo algún día, sabrías lo que se siente kora.

Corrió mientras se dirigía de regreso a su cuarto, pero para cuando entro se topo con algo sumamente adorable.

Lal estaba acurrucada como si de un pequeño gato se tratase en su cama mientras sus manos se aferraban a la almohada.

De seguro no podía encontrar algo más hermoso que eso, se acomodo un poco al lado de ella muy cerca hasta rozar su oído mientras susurró.

-Cariño levantate…Comandante Mirch si no se levanta no me hago responsable.

-mmmm Co…lo…nello.

Se acercó de manera divertida, pero la chica se movió colocándolo debajo de ella.

-Bien eres igual de tonto caes tan fácilmente.

-supongo que sí kora-Sonrío mientras colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

-Quitas tus manos baka-Mencionó sonrojada-…

Para cuando iba a volver a hablar una voz interrumpió su conversación.

-Colonello, Lal y tú deberían…-La voz era de Luce que al parecer empezó a brotar florecitas cuando vio a la parejita estar en una situación bastante comprometedora.

-Lamento interrumpir si quieren vuelvo dentro de un rato.

-NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-Gritó desesperada Lal.

-Porque dices eso Lal, me ofendes kora-Menciono divertido Colonello-Entonces lo de hace rato no era nada-Comento mientras hacía que el rostro de la joven se tiñera de rojo.

-Baka, eso no es verdad-Replicó ella-Luce dile que…

Luce…ella ya no se encontraba en ese lugar sin embargo ambos sabía lo que sucedería luego. Comentaría a todos lo que ella 'vio'.

**que emoción volver a mis andanzas hace uffff que no lo hacía bueno ya saben a dejar sus comentarios para que el señor hitman opine ;)**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Pueblo televidente cuanto tiempo n.n que alegría es volver a escribir después de tanto.**

**ya saben reborn espera sus preguntas.**

* * *

**Supervivencia**

Luce danzaba acompañada de una melodía tarareada y saltitos de vez en cuando. Iba dispuesta a comentarle con total alegría a cierto asesino paranoico y el resto de los portadores de la llama.

-Miren, Luce ya regresó...¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Fong.

-Pues absolutamente nada de lo que no sepamos-Contestó con alegría Luce.

-Bueno reparte la información, de seguro nos servirá de mucho-Respondió Viper.

-No.

-¿No?-Cuestionaron el resto de los arcobalenos.

-No...bu...bueno...algo es cierto, no me arrepiento de nada-Replicó mientras saltaba de la alegría.

-Bien, si no me equivoco debemos ir abordando el barco a Mafialand-Hablo Verde mientras observaba a Reborn y viper hablar alejados del resto, ya empezaba a sospechar algo malo.

Luego de la pequeña conversación cada uno empezó a empacar lo indispensable, pensando que lo más correcto era esperarse lo peor en aquel viaje.

Habitación de Lal.

-Supongo que está todo lo necesario-Hablo mientras revisaba su rifle y provisiones.

-Si, ya lo revisaste más de lo necesario kora-Comento divertido Colonello mientras acomodaba su banda en el maletín.

-No piensas llevarla puesta-Preguntó Lal mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él.

-No, además me veo mejor así-Respondió burlesco.

-Bueno, quizás el autoestima tuyo es demasiado elevado.

-jajajajaja a que mala eres.

Finalmente terminaron lo necesario, pero él seguía preocupado a pesar de en vano intentar camuflagearlo, temía por Lal, pues no sabía si podía protegerla.

Para cuando estuvieron todos los presentes el imponente barco estaba anclado, subieron sin ánimos excepto Luce pues ella seguía brotando flores al ver a Colonello entrelazar disimuladamente sus dedos con la portadora corrupta.

Iban tan absortos en su mundo cada cual con sus prioridades.

-Alto, hay una nota aquí-Hablo Verde-Bienvenidos sean portadores, al majestuoso barco que hoy les patrocino para ustedes, disfruten de sus merecidas vacaciones, se lo merecen :D.

-Va-vacaciones-Comentaron atónitos.

-Sí, al fin -Gritó Skull mientras corría hacia el interior.

-Enserio que no habrá nada más allá de esto, bueno parece que es seguro esto de las vacaciones y, si bien es cierto merecemos esto antes de separarnos-Menciono Reborn-Separemosnos para observar.

Partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Entre ellos, Lal quien pensaba en que se había preparado tanto para nada. Al entrar a su habitación dejó su equipaje a un lado y se acomodo en el sofá.

Pero al intentar conciliar sus sueños un toque a su puerta la interrumpió.

-Lal, necesitó quedarme a dormir contigo, pues no hay más habitaciones-Hablo Fong al otro lado de la puerta.

Oh, esto si que no le agradaría.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí ya saben sugerencias, patatas. Lo que sea pueden comentar gracias por el apoyo brindado y nos vemos.**

**Saludos :3**


End file.
